


“But you’re keeping the outfit, right?”

by Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86



Series: Stucky Drabbles [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America's uniform, Captain America: The First Avenger, During the War, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Romantic Friendship, Sleeping Together, Steve Roger's uniform, Steve Rogers is cute
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки нравится Стивов костюм Капитана Америки.<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	“But you’re keeping the outfit, right?”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“But you’re keeping the outfit, right?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480738) by [steveandbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky). 



> по мотивам: http://steveandbucky.tumblr.com/post/100424098599/

Казалось, что этот день не закончится никогда, было уже далеко за полночь, когда Стив добрался до кровати и рухнул на нее лицом вниз, не потрудившись даже снять форму. Завтра снова придется рано вставать, ещё один бесконечный день совещаний и обсуждений стратегии борьбы с противником. Это было тяжело и очень утомительно, но будь он проклят, если не наслаждался всем этим каждую минуту.  
Кто-то зашевелился в постели рядом с ним, и Стив сел, испуганный, пока не понял, кто оккупировал его кровать.  
\- Баки?  
\- Мм? – Баки открыл один глаз и ухмыльнулся. – Собираешься спать в этом? – сонно пробормотал он. Стив оглядел себя, но не предпринял даже попытки раздеться. Баки ухмыльнулся шире. – Мне нравиться твой шлем. Очень симпатичный.  
Стив залился ярким румянцем.   
\- Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? – спросил он, меняя тему.   
Баки сел и бросил на друга ещё один долгий взгляд.   
\- Эта кровать удобнее, – всё, что он сказал прежде, чем поднялся и подошел к другой кровати, куда пересел Стив.  
\- Посмотрите-ка, Капитан Америка. В форме и в шлеме, - он щёлкнул Стива по носу с мечтательной улыбкой и затуманенным взглядом. – Такой милашка.   
Где-то в глубине души Стив знал, что Баки дезориентирован и ещё немного не в себе после того, что пережил на базе ГИДРЫ. Баки Барнс не тот человек, который мог назвать кого-то (даже Стива) «милашкой». Но эта часть его сознания полностью отключилась, когда Баки наклонился и мягко провел губами по губам Стива, и совсем отказала, когда Баки взобрался к нему на колени, обнял за шею и жадно поцеловал.  
\- Бак… - прошептал он еле слышно, когда они оторвались друг от друга.  
В ответ Баки толкнулся бёдрами в бёдра Стива, вырывая у того прерывистый стон.  
\- Так сильно хочу тебя…прямо сейчас, в этой постели, - выдохнул Баки ему в ухо, и если бы у Стива было достаточно силы воли, он остановил бы все это, прежде чем они зашли так далеко.  
Баки откинулся назад, заглянул прямо в голубые глаза и, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить серьезное выражение лица, спросил:   
\- Но ты же оставишь форму, правда?  
Стив обхватил его за шею и грубо поцеловал, прежде чем лечь на кровать и потянуть Баки на себя, потому что, гром его порази, если он не скучал, разлученный со своим другом все эти долгие месяцы. И если Баки было необходимо немного утешительного секса, то он уж точно не собирался отказываться от этого, тем более что сам не смог бы придумать ничего лучше в конце долгого утомительного дня.


End file.
